


Fall

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: They first meet as kids and quickly become best friends. As they grow older, they become closer, and what once were merely platonic feelings turn into romantic feelings. Will they be able to figure out their feelings for one another? Will others stand in the way of their blossoming relationship? What secrets from their past threaten their future? How will it all turn out?(Sorry if it's an odd summary but it's the best I've got for now.)





	1. Play Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story I am posting on AO3. I have posted this story previously on ff . net , so, if you’ve already read it on there, now it’s on here. If you have not read it on there before, now you can read it here. On ff . net it is complete, but I will be posting chapter by chapter on here to see if anyone is interested in reading it or not. The chapter(s) that do mention rape/non-con are tagged at the beginning of the chapter. While there are not any actual rape or non-con scenes, the characters do discuss when and how it happened. I hope you all enjoy!

"Swish"

"Oh yeah! 10 - 7, little bro!" nine-year old Jane Rizzoli yelled out to her younger brother Frankie, clapping her hands together. Frankie, who was a year and a half younger than his sister was, stood there with his hands to his side and a defeated look on his face.

"Come on, Janie! Do you have to embarrass me in front of my friends all the time?" He sneered at her as he glanced over at his friend, Chris, who was sitting on the park bench, enjoying the warm Boston weather. Frankie wiped sweat from his forehead as he turned his head back to glare at his older sister, whose brunette hair was frizzed from the hot weather and pulled up in a loose ponytail. Frankie glanced down at his sister's wrist and realized the reason for her good game playing. A smirk arose on his face as he reached out and grabbed his sisters left arm. "Ha! You liar! You are wearing your lucky wrist band!"

"Shut up loser! It's not a 'lucky' wristband. Besides, I always wear it when I play basketball, and I still beat you! You just suck!" Jane declared as she snatched her arm back and picked up the basketball that came to a rest next to her. "It's your ball anyways, lame brain." She laughed as she tossed the basketball to him.

But he failed to catch it, as his eyes were trained on something, or rather someone, behind her. "Jane, look." He said nodding towards the direction he was staring.

Jane turned on her heel and, at first glance, didn't see what Frankie was staring at. Then she saw a small figure, standing behind the tall oak tree, watching them. Jane squinted her eyes against the suns rays to try to get a better look of the person, but it didn't quite help. "Hey!" Jane yelled out at the person. "What are you doing over there?"

The small figure emerged from the tree and started walking towards them. As the person got closer, Jane noticed that it was a small girl, possibly around her age, with long, honey blonde hair. The little girl was dressed in a simple purple blue summer dress. But what seemed odd to Jane was that she was wearing sneakers with her dress instead of dress shoes. "This is a weird one" Jane thought to herself. "Who are you and what are you doing? Why were you just standing over there watching us?" Jane questioned with her left hand on her hip, a habit she had when she demanded answers.

"I'm Maura. My mother and I just moved in the neighborhood. Mother walked me down here to play with you all." The tiny girl, named Maura, answered in a small voice.

"How did you know we were here?" Frankie finally spoke as he ran his fingers through his cropped brown hair.

"Well, I believe my mother and I live next door to one of you. One of your mother's said that I should come down here and play with you guys. Get to know you better." Maura stated but then she turned to walk away. "But if you don't want to play with me that's fine."

Jane watched Maura start to leave and then realized it was hers and Frankie's mother who had told Maura to come to the park to play with them. If Maura were to go back to her home and tell her mom that they had not played with her, they would be in BIG trouble. "Wait! Of course we'll play with you!" Jane yelled to her.

"What? Janie!" Frankie pleaded.

"You wanted your dumb friend to play anyways. So now he can. He's on your team and she's on mine." She started to walk over towards Maura but Frankie's voice stopped her.

"But Janie,"

"Frankie, if we don't play with her, we won't be coming down here to play for the rest of the summer! So come on and stop being a jerk face!" Jane sneered at him, picking the dropped ball back up and tossing it to him before running off towards Maura.

Maura seemed surprised when Jane slowed from a run to a walk and stopped in front of her. "Really? I can play with you guys?"

Jane nodded her head yes then turned back towards the guys, not really looking at Maura. "Yeah, of course. It'll be you me versus my idiot brother Frankie, which is the one with the tube socks on and the Superman shirt, and his weird friend Chris with the funky shirt and weird looking hair."

"Okay, but I really must tell you-" Maura started but stopped when Jane ran back to the basketball court. Maura bit down on her bottom lip and walked towards the court as well.

"Alright, Frankie you Chris get ball first." Jane stated, looking at Chris, who was once again tying his shoes. She didn't understand why a person needed to tie then retie their shoes. "Later that same day." She groaned, throwing her head back in aggravation, causing Maura to laugh lightly. "I really don't understand the purpose of that." Jane whispered, to where only Maura could hear her. "Okay, so you can guard Chris and I'll get my brother, k?"

"Um… What?" Maura said. But she was a bit late, because the game already started. She ran over towards Chris and started flinging her arms around, not quite sure what to do. When Frankie passed the ball to Chris, Chris easily whipped past her and made the basket.

"Yeah bro! That was awesome!" Frankie exclaimed as he and Chris high-fived.

"Shut up, Frankie! I could do that in my sleep." Jane said walking over towards Maura, who was honestly a bit scared. "What the heck? I thought you could play basketball?"

"Well- I- I was trying- to tell you that- Well- I never really played before." Maura stammered, and then gave Jane a shy smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jane huffed under her breath and glanced back at her brother and his friend who were a little overly excited about making a basket. Seriously, she could do that with her eyes closed and a hand tied behind her back. Jane rubbed her temples and took in a deep breath. "Okay, look. When they have ball. You cannot let them get past you and get to the basket. Frankie can't shoot far from the basket, not even if his life depended on it. And I'm sure weirdo kid can't neither. So just keep them from the basket and we'll be cool." Jane said and was about to turn to go back to center court when Maura grabbed her arm.

"Wait. What if I get the ball?" Maura asked, sounding rather nervous.

"Well, if you get it, then just shoot it." Jane replied as if it were obvious.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure how, or even if I could make it." Maura said in a disheartened voice.

Jane sighed heavily and put her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Look, like my basketball coach always tells me-" Jane started but was cut off by Maura.

"You're on a basketball team?" Maura asked rather excitedly.

"Yeah, the girls’ basketball team at my school, but that's not the point. Coach always says to believe in yourself and you can do anything. If you don't make it the first few times, it's no big deal. Just guard weirdo, k?" Jane said lightly shaking Maura's shoulders.

"Okay. I think I'm ready now." Maura replied with a determined nod.

"Good. Then let's do this!" Jane said cheerfully as she ran to center court.

"You ain't got no chance big sis." Frankie said as he tossed the ball to Jane.

"Yeah, that's what you think, freak show." Jane said as she started to dribble the ball. She fake stepped to the left before passing the ball to Maura, who was shocked to get the ball. "Just shoot it!" Jane encouraged her. So Maura did, but she missed. Luckily, Jane was able to rebound the ball then bring it back to center court. "It's alright Maura!" Jane called out as Frankie laughed.

"Yeah right! She'll never make a basket! You'll never win with her on your team!" Frankie laughed, but was soon silenced as Jane ran off towards the basket, then passed it back to Maura, who shot the ball, and this time, it bounced off them back off the rim and into the net.

"Yes!" Maura exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, she'll totally never make a basket Frankie." Jane said sarcastically. "Good job, Maur!" Jane yelled to Maura, smiling. I didn't think she could do it, but she did. Jane thought to herself.

24 minutes later, Maura Jane were in the lead with 11 - 10. They just needed one more point and they would win the game. The two girls were situated on the park bench on their side of the court, sweat dripping off of them. "So, what's the plan?" Maura asked, taking a big gulp of water.

"Well, I think that… We should fake it and make it seem like I'm gonna take the last shot. Frankie knows I always take the game shot, so he'll believe I will this time, too." Jane explained while nodding her head.

"He'll believe that you will, so you won't be taking it?" Maura asked, her hazel eyes filled with nervousness as she realized what Jane was saying. "You want me to?" Maura said a little loudly.

"Shh! Not too loud. I don't want them hearing our plan. But yes, I want you to take the last shot." Jane said, smiling at Maura, who was still filled with nervousness.

"But what if I miss it?"

"You won't." Jane smiled at her and rubbed her shoulders then stood up to walk off to center court again.

Maura took a deep breath, then another drink of water. You can do this, Maura! Don't let your friend, or this girl who seems like your friend, down! Maura thought to herself. She had never had a real friend before. They all thought that she was weird and they would never play with her. But Jane was different, and she was nice. She didn't want to lose the one friend that she had made. So Maura pushed herself up off the park bench, walked over towards where Jane was, and stood in position.

When Frankie passed the ball to Jane, Jane immediately tried to take off running towards the goal, but Frankie Chris were both guarding her. So she threw the ball over their heads, in hopes that Maura would get it. Maura caught the ball and was about to make the shot when she felt someone push her from behind, causing her to collide, face first, with the goalpost.

“Oh my God, Maura!" Jane yelled and ran towards her friend. "Frankie you idiot, what were you thinking!" She yelled punched Frankie in the chest.

"You always win Jane!" Frankie yelled back in her, choking back the tears from the pain in his chest where Jane had punched him.

"Maura, you okay?" Jane asked as she approached her. When Maura didn't respond, Jane became worried. "Maura?" Jane said again, turning her towards her, seeing the tears streaming down Maura's face and the blood on her shirt from her nose. "Oh my God, Maura." Jane said worriedly, then rushed to the bench to grab her towel that she always brought with her to wipe the sweat from her head. "Here, put this on your nose and tilt your head back." Jane said, knowing all too well that Maura had a broken nose. She had her nose broken before, coincidentally by Frankie, and remembered her mother telling her to keep her head back to help stop the blood.

"Jane-" Maura started, pain evident in her voice.

"Shh, you'll be okay Maura. Let's just get you back home, k?" Jane said, throwing a glare at Frankie as she helped Maura walk towards the bench to get their stuff.

"Jane." Maura said again, making Jane look at her. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? Good God no!" Jane laughed and shook her head. "Why in the world would I be mad at you?"

"Because you didn't win like you always do." Maura said sadly.

Jane let out a sad laugh. "I could care less about that right now, Maura. We really need to get you home though to get that nose checked out." Jane said, walking with Maura beside her. "And you, Frankie! You're going to be in deep trouble when you get home!"

"You gonna tell on me, Janie? I'll tell ma about all the stuff you did!" Frankie challenged.

"Oh, I won't have to tell her anything when she sees Maura's face, you asshole." Jane cursed at him, causing Frankie's jaw to drop. Jane had never cussed before a day in her life, mostly for fear of what her mother would do to her if she ever found out she cussed.

About 15 minutes later, Jane walked up to her home and opened the door with her right hand, somewhat struggled to open it, since she was left handed and did everything with that hand. But seeing as how she was currently helping Maura keep the cloth on her nose, she hand to work with her right hand instead.

"Janie! Frankie, you home?" Jane's mother, Angela, called out from the kitchen. When she walked out into the living room, her mouth dropped. "Oh my God, Jane what happened?"

"We played basketball, and Frankie was tired of losing. So, he took it out on her like the as- jerk he is." Jane said, catching herself before she called Frankie an asshole again.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" Angela asked Maura, pulling the towel away to view Maura's nose.

"The pain isn't as bad as it was, and I believe the bleeding stopped." Maura answered, wiping her tear-stained eyes again.

"I'm going to go get your mother so she can take to you the doctor so they can fix that, honey. Jane, tell Frankie I want him home now." Angela said, giving Jane a look that told her that Frankie was indeed in deep trouble when he gets home.

Maura sighed heavily then looked over at Jane. "Thanks for letting me play with you though, Jane."

Jane just shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her head. "What are friends for?"

Maura's eyes lit up and she smiled at Jane. "So we're friends?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah, we're friends." Jane smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane said as she looked back at Maura.

"Thanks for being my friend." Maura replied, giving her a crooked smile.

"Always." Jane promised as she smiled back at her.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . . . . .. .. .


	2. Dinners, Desserts, and a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. It's greatly appreciated. Without further ado, here's chapter two.

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Maura had met Jane. Two days since she had first played basketball, broke her nose for the first (and hopefully) last time. And it had also been two days since Maura had made her first real friend. Maura smiled to herself of the thought of her new friend. Her mother, Constance, had already grown fond of the small brunette. She found her to be quite refreshing with her bluntness and satire.

"Maura darling, are you going to invite Jane over for dinner this evening?" Constance asked, rinsing off the last couple of dishes she had left over, then drying her hands off with a dishtowel. "I'd hoped to see her again soon since we were only able to chat with her & Angela for a little while the other day."

Maura brushed her hair back into a half ponytail before walking into the spacious kitchen, with the linoleum floors and granite counters. "I was thinking about it. But she may be busy." Maura replied doubtfully. Honestly, Maura hadn't seen Jane since the incident and being rushed to the hospital by her mother. She had hoped she hadn't already scared her off. But Jane's mother reassured her plenty of times yesterday that Jane was just busy cleaning up her room and such. Still, it made Maura believe that Jane didn't want anything to do with her.

"Well, maybe you should just go over next door and ask her to drop by." Constance suggested, and then turned around on her heel when she heard a set of footsteps approaching the kitchen. When she looked up, she noticed that it was her youngest child. "Adam! Hello darling. Are you feeling any better?"

Adam, a lanky 7 year old, with hair the same color as Maura's and eyes a beautiful sea green, smiled meekly at his mother then walked to the antique table and sat in one of the wooden chairs. "Yes momma, I'm feeling better. I was just watching some TV." Adam replied looking over at his older sister. "You doing alright, Maura? Mom told me that you broke your nose." Adam said, picking at the tablecloth.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Guess that's what I get for trying to play basketball." Maura laughed.

Adam raised his eyebrow at his older sister and smirked. "You played basketball?"

"Yes she did. With the young little lady next door, named Jane. I believe their mother said it was actually her brother that gave her the broken nose." Constance spoke aloud to herself more than to Adam.

"Wow. Did you deck him one?" Adam asked his sister.

"No. But Jane did." Maura said smiling. "Well, not in his face, but she punched him in his chest." Maura continued, making Adam laugh at the last part.

"I so wanna meet her! I bet she's awesome!" Adam said excitedly. "So is she coming by for dinner?"

"I don't know. I still need to go ask her." Maura answered with her head down. She was nervous about going over to the Rizzoli home. She didn't know who would answer. And she was also afraid that if Jane did, she would reject the offer to come over. Either that or slam the door in her face.

"Well go ask her darling! I'm sure Adam would go with you." Her mother offered, and as soon as she did, Adam scrambled off out into the living room then bounded up the stairs.

"It's okay, mother. I'll go ask her by myself." Maura replied, a little discouraged. She quickly pulled on her tennis shoes and walked out the front door, taking in a deep breath. She walked over to the large ornate door of the Rizzoli home and knocked lightly. She listened for a moment and heard yelling going on through the home. So she knocked again, but this time decided to knock louder.

"I'll get it!" A voice that Maura recognized as Jane's, yelled from the other side of the door. The door swung open and Jane stood there with her dark hair down, laying in curls, wearing a Celtics jersey and a pair of black shorts. "Oh hey Maura! What's up?" Jane smiled, making Maura smile back.

"Hey. Um, I- Well my mother actually was um- She wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner? She wants to get to know you better. And she wants you to meet my younger brother Adam." Maura stammered, feeling rather nervous.

Jane smirked sideways then glanced back at her mom. "Ma, you care if I go to Maura's house for dinner?"

"Not at all! Janie just don't forget I'm making your favorite for dessert tonight! Invite Maura over for some dessert too! Her mother's feeding you, so I should feed her some of my-" Angela said but was cut off by Jane.

"K, mom love you!" Jane huffed, rolling her eyes. "God, my mom would talk forever if you'd let her. I swear she never ever shuts up." Jane laughed.

"I think she's really nice." Maura admitted, holding her head down.

"Yeah she's nice she's just… overbearing. And overprotective. And overly talkative." Jane replied as they walked into the Isles household. She was going to say something else but her mind instantly went blank as she saw their living room. It was huge! It had beautiful beige walls, with a gorgeous fireplace set on the back wall. In the front of the living room sat a luxurious, black leather couch with matching chairs and a love-seat. On the wall was a wonderfully painted picture that looked like it was highly expensive and painted by a famous painter like Monet. "Wow." Was all Jane was able to say. Her dark brown eyes gazed around the room, her mouth agape. The living room was simply gorgeous!

"You definitely cannot tell that we live in the same neighborhood. Heck, I've even been over here before when the Hamilton's lived here & it never looked this nice!" Jane said, still in awe of the lustrous living room.

"Well, my mother is an artist. She also used to be an interior decorator. So that would be the reason for all of this." Maura replied nonchalantly, shaking her head. "Honestly, I'd like it much better if it were a plain home. No fancy paintings or furniture." Maura added, but her words fell on deaf ears as Jane wandered around the living room, looking at all the fancy sculptures and paintings.

Feeling Maura's eyes on her back, Jane turned around to face her. "Sorry." Jane laughed. "I was busy looking at all the stuff." She explained, glancing back at an art piece.

"Ah, my mother made that one." Maura responded, earning a surprised glance from Jane.

"Your mother made this? Wow. You said she was an artist but I thought you meant like… I don't even know what I thought you meant." Jane laughed.

"Yeah. It's a bit much, I think." Maura admitted.

"Are you kidding me? This place is awesome! It's like a palace compared to my house." Jane said, still staring at the piece Maura's mother made.

"I'd like it much better if it were more like your home. You know, bright colors, it doesn't put off that empty feeling." Maura replied.

"It makes me feel empty." Jane murmured, but loud enough to where Maura had heard her. Jane looked back at Maura, who looked like she was sad. "Okay fine, if it makes you feel better, I wish your house was like mine too." Jane lied, smiling at Maura.

"You're lying. Your pupils are dilated." Maura pointed out before skipping into the kitchen, leaving behind a dumbfounded Jane.

"My pupils are what?" Jane wondered aloud to herself. She shook her head then walked in the direction that Maura had went in. Jane's mouth once again flew open as she walked into the kitchen. "Okay, no sense in lying about it. Her house is way cooler than mine." Jane thought to herself as she glanced around the kitchen.

"Jane! Darling, how lovely it is to see you again!" Constance beamed, pulling Jane into an uncomfortable, yet warm hug.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Isles." Jane replied when Constance finally released her.

"Oh sweetie, please call me Constance. We don't need any formalities here. Did you make sure with your mother that it was alright that you had dinner with us?" Constance asked, turning back towards the counter to cut up some more vegetables. "I'm going to make Calamari Veneto."

"That sounds good." Jane smiled, and then she remembered Constance had asked her a question. "Oh and my mom knows I'm eating over here with you guys. She said it was alright. Oh, she also wanted to know if it was alright that Maura came over for dessert?" Jane asked, smiling at Maura.

"Of course darling!" Constance replied, turning around to smile back at Jane. "Now, Maura why don't you take Jane to your room & play while I prepare dinner." She stated, rather than asked.

Maura nodded her head then motioned for Jane to follow her back into her room. "My brother Adam sleeps in that room." Maura informed Jane, nodding towards the door on the far right. "Mother sleeps here." She added, motioning to the first room, then stopped at the door on the left. "This one is my room." She concluded, before opening the door, to reveal a beautiful room, with blue walls and a large bay window, facing the Rizzoli home. She had a twin-sized bed, with a purple comforter and pillows to match. In the far corner sat a cherry wood dresser with a picture of Maura and, of who Jane assumed was her brother, Adam. The TV sat on a television stand next to the dresser, facing the foot of Maura's bed.

When Jane looked towards the closet, she noticed that it was mostly bare, save for a few outfits and another pair of shoes. "Haven't finished unpacking yet?" Jane asked, glancing sideways at Maura.

"Um… Not exactly." Maura muttered.

Jane raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Then she remembered she wanted to ask Maura something. "Hey, what you said earlier? What the heck were you talking about?" Jane laughed.

Maura tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"About the whole "pupil" thing. What was that about?" Jane asked, sitting down next to Maura on her bed, then looked out the window. "Oh wow! You can see my bedroom from here!" Jane exclaimed. "That's cool. But kinda freaky. At least you sleep here and not your brother." Jane joked, looking back at Maura. "But seriously. The pupil thing?"

Maura wanted to speak but she didn't know what to say. She didn't want Jane to think she was weird or anything. But she feared she already thought that. Maura sighed and spoke in a low voice, "I read it in a book before. It said that when a person lies, sometimes their pupils become dilated and their breathing increases along with their heartbeat. It can also be accompanied by excessive sweating and stammering or looking around at anything else besides the other person."

Jane just sat there, quite impressed at just how much her new friend knew. "Wow. That's umm-"

"Weird, I know." Maura sighed, holding her head down in her hands.

"I was gonna say that it was interesting. I don't think it's really… weird." Jane explained, licking her dry lips and pushing her dark hair out of her face. "I mean, I think it's cool you know that kind of stuff. I don't even know what some those words meant." Jane joked, trying to lighten the mood. She sighed as she realized it didn't quite work. Maura still sat there with her head in her hands. "Come on Maur. Please look at me. I'm sorry if I upset you." Jane pleaded with her. When she lifted her head up, Jane smiled.

"You didn't upset me. I just don't want you thinking I'm weird or anything." Maura explained, wiping her wet eyes.

"Aw, Maura, you didn't need to cry or anything. And I don't think you're weird. My brothers are weird. Even that goofy guy Chris is weird. But you?" Jane shook her head. "I think you're pretty cool. You're funny, you seem really smart, and you're nice." Jane smiled. Her head quickly turned the door as she heard someone knock on it.

"That's probably Adam. Come on in Adam." Maura called out to him. A moment later the door opened and Adam walked in.

"Hello. I'm Adam." He said, greeting himself to Jane in a meek voice, smiling.

"Hey. I'm Jane." She smiled back at him.

"Um, Maura. Mother said dinner would be ready soon." Adam informed his older sister.

"Okay, we will be out there soon." Maura answered, then Adam left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aw, he's so adorable! Unlike my brothers." Jane said, rolling her eyes at the thought of her two annoying little brothers.

"He can be annoying, believe me." Maura smiled. She loved her little brother, but he could get under her skin at times. He would tell on her for the littlest things. Mostly if Maura wouldn't let him into her room. She loved him anyways though. "We should probably head out there." Maura suggested, standing up from the bed and straightening her shirt.

"Man, it already smells good." Jane commented, following Maura out of the room.

…. … …. … … 2 hours later - Rizzoli Residence

"No, I get the first Cannoli!"

"No, you always get the first one Tommy!" Frankie argued as he chased his younger brother Tommy around the living room.

Jane instantly sighed to herself as she closed the front door and looked at Maura. "See what kind of idiots I live with? Arguing over who gets the first Cannoli." Jane said, shaking her head. Maura just laughed and followed Jane. They ended up going into the Rizzoli family kitchen, where Angela was standing at the stove, checking on the Cannoli.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Angela looked up and smiled when she saw Jane & Maura standing there. "Oh hello girls! How was dinner?" Angela asked, wiping her hands with a dishtowel.

"It was really good, ma. Oh and Frankie & Tommy are arguing over the Cannoli again." Jane informed her mother, who huffed and shook her head.

"I can't believe those boys." Angela said then looked back over at Jane & Maura. "Tell ya what. You two get the first two Cannolis tonight." Angela said, smiling at the two girls.

"Thanks ma. Maura & I are gonna hang out in my room for a bit, if that's alright." Jane replied.

"Yeah sure honey. I'll come get you both when they're done." Angela promised as the girls walked from the kitchen and into Jane's room, which was a bit smaller than Maura's, but were painted a bright, lime green.

"Wow. You're room is so pretty!" Maura said, glancing around the room.

"Eh, it's alright. Nothing like your room, though, which by the way is amazing!" Jane replied, smiling at Maura, who was looking at a figurine of a horse standing on Jane's wooden, antique dresser. "Yeah, I kinda have a thing for horses." Jane said nonchalantly.

"I love dolphins." Maura replied, not looking away from the beautiful, wooden carved, black horse.

"Dolphins? Like the things that look like sharks?" Jane questioned.

"Yes. But they are far much nicer than sharks. Actually, a shark is a cartilaginous fish & a dolphin is a mammal, though they both live in the same marine ecosystem. Did you know that there is 40 different species of dolphins? However, the shark has many more species though. They have at least 440 different species." Maura replied, and then realized that she may have, once again, said far too much. When she looked back at Jane though, she didn't look overwhelmed with information. She just sat there with a small smile on her face. "What?" Maura asked, worried that Jane would make fun of her.

"You're really smart, you know this right?" Jane said smiling at her friend. Maura just smiled shyly and looked away, shaking her head. Jane laughed to herself and shook her own head. Jane looked back at Maura, studying her. She wore a light blue tank top with blue jeans that had little flowers going down the side of them. She was wearing those same sneakers that she was wearing the other day. "Hey Maura, can I ask you something?"

Maura turned around then smiled as she looked at Jane. "Sure. What is it?" She asked, sitting down at the foot of Jane's bed, facing her.

"I never did get to meet your dad, where is he?" Jane asked, tilting her head to the side.

Maura's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes jumped around the room. "Um… Well I could say the same thing. I haven't met your father." Maura replied quickly.

Jane raised an eyebrow and squinted her eyes. "He's at work. He's a plumber. He's not home a whole lot. But you or your mom or even your little brother mentioned him. I was just wondering why."

"My father's dead!" Maura blurted out, her eyes clouding over with tears.

Jane's mouth dropped open and instantly regretted asking about Maura's dad. "Great job Jane. You made her cry." Jane thought to herself before scooting over to Maura and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Maur. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." Jane apologized, holding the smaller girl in her arms. She felt Maura start to pull away so she backed off.

Maura wiped her eyes and sniffed. "It's ok." She whispered, sniffing again. "It's just… I'm still not completely over it, you know?"

"Well I can imagine." Jane said, rubbing Maura's shoulder. "What umm… What happened?" Jane asked, hoping she wasn't wanting too much information.

But before Maura could reply, Angela walked in. "Dessert's ready girls! Now hurry on out there before your brothers find out I didn't tell them first." Angela whispered then smiled widely at the girls, not noticing anything was wrong.

Maura was the first to rise to her feet and smiled at Jane. "Come on, let's go have some dessert."

"You'll tell me later?" Jane asked.

Maura just smiled and said, "Maybe."


	3. Early Mornings & Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you guys for your love and kudos. I appreciate it all; it means a great deal to me. As I have posted this story (in completion) on ff . net , I am just copying and posting from the chapters. So if there are any mistakes, please forgive me, and let me know so I can fix them. Also, I know that in R&I Jane's birthday was not August 10th, but since I'm unsure when her birthday was, in my story it's Angie Harmon's birthday. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Two Months Later - Aug 10th (Jane's 10th birthday)

Jane sighed heavily as she arose in her bed from the sound of someone tapping against her window. Rubbing her tired eyes, she glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was 4:35 in the morning. Groaning loudly, her eyes shot to the window where she saw Maura standing there in, what Jane guess what supposed to be her pajamas; a white tank top and blue shorts. She looked almost as tired as Jane felt. Jane's brow furrowed as she dragged herself out of her warm twin-sized bed, her feet padding across the floor as she walked over to the window, opening it up far enough for Maura to climb through.

"There better be a really good reason for you to be waking me up this early in the morning, Maur." Jane said sleepily, scratching her head, then pushed her nappy hair back out of her face.

"Other than the fact that I got you a gift for your birthday?" Maura asking, smiling. She then reached into her short pocket and pulled out a small black box, holding it out for Jane to take.

Jane yawned as she glared at her friend. "Maura, normal people wait until later in the day to give gifts." She said, taking the gift from Maura's small hands anyways. She opened the lid and looked inside the box, straining to see what her gift was. "Ugh, forget it, I can't see. What is it?" Jane asked quickly, her fingers fumbling around inside the box, desperately trying to get whatever was inside of the box out.

"It's a best friend necklace silly." Maura replied, pulling the necklace from the box, then handing it over to Jane.

Jane examined the small trinket as Maura handed it to her then noticed something. "Um, Maura, it just says 'friend' on it." She informed her friend, her brow furrowing.

"Oh, that's because I have the other part that says 'Best'." Maura explained, pulling out her necklace from inside of her top. "See? Mine is blue because blue is my favorite color, and I gave you the green one because green is your favorite. Do you like it?" Maura asked hopefully.

Jane just smiled in response and pulled her friend into a warm hug. "Thank you Maura. It is really pretty. I really like it." Jane announced, pulling away from Maura. "Um, you think you could help me put it on though?" Jane asked, holding her hand out for Maura to take the necklace.

Maura smiled and took the necklace from Jane's hands and moved Jane's hair so she could put the necklace on her. She pulled the necklace around Jane's neck & snapped it together. "There you go." Maura said, smiling.

Jane smiled her thanks then looked around the room, scratching her head. "So, I think it's pretty obvious neither of us are going to be able to get back to sleep, you wanna hang out over here until it's time for you to head back home before your mom wakes up?" Jane offered, hoping Maura would accept. She didn't want to be awake & alone this early in the morning. Jane smiled as Maura quickly accepted the offer.

… … … … … … … …

An hour had passed and both girls were sound asleep in Jane's bed. Maura was at the foot of the bed, her head nearly hanging off the side. Jane was next to Maura, her little body sprawled across the mattress. Her right leg was hanging off the other side of the bed with her left leg at the foot of the bed.

Angela shook her head, smiling lightly as she took in the scene in front of her. She had heard someone come in an hour ago and when she had went to check the house, she had heard Maura's voice coming through Jane's door. It wasn't the first time Maura had snuck herself in through Jane's window. Angela knew that it wouldn't be the last time neither. Both young girls had grown very close to one another. Constance also knew of the sneaking out, but neither mother had the heart to call either of the girls out on it. They were just thankful they weren't sneaking out to meet boys, and hoped that when they got older, it wouldn't be that way neither. They hoped that the only person they would sneak out to go see was each other. But the girls were still young, and neither mother had to worry about boy problems yet.

And both mothers had told the girls that they were invited to come over whenever they wanted to. Neither of them had planned though or thought that they would be sneaking one another through windows in the middle of the night.

Angela came out of her thoughts as Jane began to stir in her sleep. Angela hurried out of the room quietly, closing the door, then stood to listen at the door.

"Oh crap! Maur… Maura, wake up!" Angela heard Jane say through the door. A second later, she heard a response come from Maura. "We went to sleep, Maur. You need to get home so your mom doesn't freak out." Jane replied, clearly freaking out herself.

Angela knocked on the door then opened it, not waiting for a response. When she saw the looks on Jane's & Maura's faces, she wanted to laugh. But she played it cool. "Oh, I thought I heard voices. Good early morning, Maura." Angela greeted sweetly.

"Um, morning Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura stammered nervously. "I was um… I was just about to-" Maura started, looking out the window.

"It's alright honey! You don't have to go home. I'll let your mother know you're over here in about an hour." Angela replied in a calming voice, which helped Maura to calm down some. "And honey, call me Angela." She smiled, and then looked over at Jane. "And happy birthday baby girl. I'm going to make you your favorite for breakfast." Angela informed her daughter with a smile.

"Thank you mom." Jane said, climbing out of her bed & going to her mother, giving her a warm hug.

"You're welcome honey. You two can go back to sleep though if you want to." Angela said, watching Jane's face fall.

"How did you know we were asleep?" Jane asked worriedly.

Angela just laughed. "I'm a mom honey. I know things. Love you girls!" Angela smiled, leaving the room.

Jane turned around to glance at Maura and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay, Jane. At lest she wasn't mad or anything." Maura told her friend.

"Oh you don't know my mother. She'll act like she's not mad or anything, but once you leave, she'll probably rip me a new one." Jane replied, falling back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Jane. I mean, she didn't seem upset at all." Maura informed Jane.

Jane, in response, pulled her pillow over her head & sighed heavily. "I'm so dead later."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jane smiled at everyone around her & let out a deep breath. It had been an exhausting morning and afternoon. Around 12 pm, everyone started coming over for Jane's "surprise party". But it wasn't really a surprise, considering Jane already knew it was coming. And of course, when everyone started coming in, they had to be all in her face and hug & kiss all over her, which was overwhelming in itself. She hated hugs. She always felt like she was going to die of suffocation when someone hugged her. Then there came the cake and the birthday song, which she hated because she felt like the odd one out, being the only one not singing and everyone with their eyes on her the entire time. The least overwhelming part was the gifts and cards. She had really enjoyed the card Maura got, well made, for her. She mostly liked it because it came from Maura's heart. She also liked it because Maura drew a beautiful black stallion on the front of the card.

So after all of that, it was now time for everyone to depart and leave, which was another overwhelming part because everyone expected her to say the parting words before all the hugs & kisses and nonsense… again.

Jane just smiled at everyone again then licked her overly dry lips. "Well, I just would like to thank everyone for coming, of course. And thanks to everyone for all the gifts and the cards." Jane began, looking at Maura when she mentioned the cards. "I really appreciate all of it. Thanks again." Jane said, earning a round of applause. "God I really hate being center of attention." Jane thought to herself. It was different at a basketball game because it wasn't just her everyone was applauding, it was her team as well.

Her eyes glanced around the room again and she laughed to herself. Maybe a fourth of her family was there right now. Her grandmother was there, along with two of her aunts, her Uncle Joe, her cousins Tanya, Craig & Danny, and of course her parents, Tommy & Frankie. And last but not least, was Constance, Adam and Jane's newly acclaimed 'best friend' Maura. As Jane's eyes fell on Maura, Maura smiled at her. Jane smiled back then looked up towards her grandmother, Rosetta, who had just approached her.

"I just cannot believe how grown up you've gotten Janie." She started, pulling Jane into a big hug. "It only seems like it was yesterday when your mother brought you home from the hospital, wrapped in your lime green blanket. Your father complained the entire time coming home. Talkin' bout how green was a color meant for a little boy, not his little girl. Then your mother would slap him on his shoulder and say that you looked beautiful in your green blanket. You were beautiful anyways. Anyhow, your father had no right to complain about you. Did he ever tell you that when I brought him home, he was in a pink blanket?" Rosetta continued, causing everyone to laugh. "It's all the hospital had that day, they ran out of the blue & green ones."

"Yeah ma, we all heard it plenty of times before." Frank Sr. complained.

"Yeah, and it gets funnier every time." Angela laughed, patting Frank on his shoulder as he shook his head. Angela then walked over to her eldest child, kissed her on her forehead then pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks ma." Jane murmured.

Almost an hour later, after everyone had gone and gave their goodbye hugs and kisses and shared the most random stories of her childhood, mostly all of them had left. Her parents & brothers, of course, had stayed. Maura had also stayed behind as well.

"Well that was rather fun." Maura smiled, taking a drink of her diet Pepsi, then laughing to herself at Jane's perplexed expression.

"You call that fun? God, it was torture! I felt like everyone someone hugged me, I was going to suffocate!" Jane said, earning a laugh from Maura.

"Janie, I'm sorry that Emily and Rachel couldn't make it to your party baby. Emily's mother said she had piano lessons and Rachel had a game she had to play.

"Yeah, right, Emily taking piano lessons. Like that's ever happened." Jane thought to herself.

Maura looked over at Jane, clearly confused. "Who's Emily & Rachel?" Maura asked.

"They're some friends from school. They both play on the basketball team. It's no big deal they didn't show." Jane said, acting as if it didn't bother her. But inside, she was hurt. She always went to their parties, be it their birthday party, or a stupid party that their parents put together. She always went though. But Jane tried not to let it bother her too much. Instead she just sat back against the couch and smiled at Maura. "You'll be able to meet them at school." Jane informed Maura.

"Oh that's right! School starts next week! We need to go shopping tomorrow Jane! Maura you can come too if you'd like honey! I'm sure you'll love your new school! Jane can show you around and introduce you to her friends-"Angela went on, but Maura wasn't quite paying attention. She just nodded her head and smiled like she was listening. But inside, she was nervous. More than nervous actually. She was worried to death.

Jane had other friends that she hadn't met yet. And they hadn't met her yet either. What if her friends didn't like her? And if they didn't like her, would that make Jane not like her anymore either?

… … … … … … … …

*One Week Later - 1st day of school*

Maura paced around her room nervously, checking her reflection in her mirror several times. She didn't want to look like an idiot on the first day of school with Jane. She decided on wearing the new outfit that Angela had bought for her, which was a blue shirt with a cute design on it, a pair of black jeans with rhinestones on them, complete with a new pair of shoes and a denim jacket. Maura sighed heavily as she looked herself over again in the mirror. It was only 7:07 am and school didn't start for another hour and a half, yet she was already freaking out.

Deciding she could not stay in her room any longer, Maura opened up her window and climbed out, then walked over to Jane's window, knocking on it several times. Jane's head came out from her connected bathroom and she smiled lightly, shaking her head. She came to the window and opened it enough for Maura to climb through. "You're up early." Jane stated.

"Well I could say the same about you, Jane." Maura replied, giving Jane a once-over. Her hair was partly curled, the other half still messy. "Your hair?"

"I'm curling it to make it look better." Jane explained, closing the window back before walking back into her bathroom. "By the way, your outfit is cute! My mom was right when she said it would suit you just fine." Jane called out from the bathroom as Maura sat on her bed.

"You sure it's not too much?" Maura asked, pulling at the edges of her shirt.

Jane's head poked out from the bathroom and she glared at her friend. "Really? Too much would be high heels with some tight blue jeans, a camisole and a leather jacket with huge earrings and bright make up. You're fine." Jane said, pulling her head back into the bathroom.

"I just don't want anyone to make fun of me or anything." Maura admitted shyly.

"Well if they do, they'll have to deal with me. I won't let anyone mess with you, Maura." Jane promised.

"Well what if your friends, what's their names… Oh what if Emily & Rachel don't like me?" Maura asked.

Jane sighed to herself then walked back out into her bedroom. She had given up on curling her hair. It was not working for her so she just decided to pull her hair up into a ponytail. "Look. I don't care what they think. If they think you're weird and don't want to hand out with you, then to heck with them." Jane said seriously.

"Really? You'd ditch them for me?" Maura asked, surprised.

"Yes. I honestly would. Maura, you and I have been friends, best friends, for just a few months. And we are closer than me & Rachel & Emily. They hardly talk to me, unless it is at school. They don't come to my parties, they never come over unless my mom calls their mom and their mom makes them come over. You are nothing like that. You come over because you want to. Not because your mom wants you too. And you're nothing like them, but in a good way. You are funny and so smart. Plus, you're nice. You actually care when I tell you something, and you actually listen. You are a way better friend to me than either one of those two are. So yes, I would choose you over them." Jane explained, staring at Maura the entire time, hoping she would understand that she was indeed serious.

She never had a friendship like she did with Maura. She had never connected with someone like she did with her. And even though they were complete opposites, they still had fun hanging out and talking about all the things that made them different and all the things that they liked.

Maura smiled brightly, then unexpectedly hugged Jane. "Thank you, Jane. That means so much coming from you." Maura said, pulling away from Jane & wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I just… I've never met someone like you. You're so… I don't know, honest and loyal. You're just a really great friend Jane." Maura continued, smiling at Jane.

"Yeah, well you're not too bad of a friend yourself there." Jane replied in a joking manner. Maura replied by poking Jane in her side, causing Jane to laugh. Their friendship would be one that lasted for a long while.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	4. Hurricane Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've skipped ahead six years in this chapter. There shouldn't be anymore huge time jumps like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs.

"So you comin' to my game today?" Jane asked with her mouth full of a half eaten cheeseburger.

Maura shook her head at her for talking with her mouth full (as always), then took a bite into her own burger. She swallowed her food before replying, "Don't I come to all your games, Jane?"

Jane smiled to herself and wiped her mouth off with her napkin. "Yeah, you do. But this one is BIG. I mean, this one is against the school's rivals, so you know it's gonna be huge." Jane said then glanced over at her other friend as he sat down. "Hey Shawn."

Shawn was the captain and star half back of the football team. He made the big plays happen for their team. Well, him and Tommy when Tommy didn't have to sit out of a game for being a dumb ass and getting into trouble. But Shawn also played on the boy's basketball team as a power forward. He was a big asset to the basketball team as well. Standing at 6'1 with shoulder length, sleek blonde hair & dark blue eyes, Shawn was fast but he was also muscular. So he could not only kill ya with his speed, but his strength as well.

"Sup Jane. Hey Maura." Shawn replied as he took the seat next to Maura. "You ready for your game tonight, Rizzoli?" He teased.

"Am I ever not ready for a game?" Jane replied as she popped a french fry in her mouth.

"True." Shawn said smirking. "Just wanted to make sure. Maura, you gonna be there cheering her on?"

"As I asked Jane, don't I always go to her games?" Maura said, rolling her hazel eyes playfully and shaking her head at him. As her eyes scanned across the room, they lit up as the fell on a particular someone. "Oh my, there's- umm… I'll be right back." Maura quipped as she hurried off to the other side of the lunchroom, Jane's eyes following her.

"Who's she running off to?" Jane asked Shawn.

"Hell if I know. So what's up with you and Mr. Quarterback?" Shawn asked in a teasing tone.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "There is nothing and I mean NOTHING going on between me and Hunter."

"How'd you know I meant that particular quart back? I could've been talking about Donnie." Shawn said smirking.

"Because you're always trying to set me up with him, and you should know by now that I do not, and I repeat, do NOT like him!" Jane stated, standing up to throw her lunch away, catching Maura across the lunchroom talking to- "Tommy? Why the hell is she talking to Tommy?"

Shawn hurried up out of his seat and stood in front of Jane. "Gee, I don't know Jane; let's go grab a drink, yeah?" Shawn said, grabbing Jane's arm and trying to pull her away.

"What's going on Shawn?" Jane asked, placing her hand on her hip.

Shawn sighed and shook his head before licking his lips. "Nothing. However, I am extremely thirsty. And I'm supposed to meet Stephanie by my locker in just a few minutes, just like everyday. Would you please come with me? She said something about wanting to see your crazy ass." Shawn teased, pulling on Jane's arm again, only this time Jane followed him.

Stephanie was Shawn's girlfriend of 2 years. They started dating at the end of 8th grade year. Stephanie, a breathtakingly beautiful 15 year old with long chestnut flowing locks & ocean blue eyes, was as goofy as they come. She was smart, but she was also very ditzy. Even more ditzy than Maura. And that was something Jane hardly came across. Maura was very odd at times, but Stephanie, Stephanie was odd ALL the time.

"So how is that girlfriend of yours?" Jane asked, leaning against the soda machine, which would be taken out soon. They school board decided that vegetable juice, fruit juice and water were far more suitable for students than soda, so they decided to take them out. So within a few weeks, the soda machines would be gone and be replaced with juice machines.

"She's good. She just said it sucks that we have 1st lunch and she has 3rd because now we hardly ever see her. Well, I see her everyday but you and Maura never see her." Shawn replied, putting $1.50 in the machine and pressing the button for Mountain Dew. "Her dad's still giving her a lot of shit though for dating me."

"Still? God, you would've thought he would've gotten over that by now. It's been two years." Jane said, taking Shawn's place and placing another $1.50 in the soda machine, then selecting a Pepsi.

"You would've thought, right?" Shawn shook his head then they both started walking down the hallway towards Shawn's locker. "He still won't give it up though. He's always like 'Stephanie, that boy is just trying to get in your pants.' Bullshit man. I haven't even tried to do anything like that with her. I care about her too much."

Jane shook her head then looked back towards the cafeteria. "Why do you think Maura is talking with Tommy?"

"Because he's your brother. And she may be asking him about your birthday." Shawn said shrugging his shoulders. They approached his locker and he checked his watch. "She's late."

"Oh my God, by a minute Shawn. Geez, she'll be here." Jane said, playfully shoving him with her shoulder.

Shawn smiled then shook his head. "You're a real piece of work Rizzoli. Oh, and I asked you about Hunter because he asked me about you." Shawn explained.

"Shawn, I really don't care. I really don't like him."

"But you hardly know him! Look, just one date, is all I'm asking you to do. Just go on one date with him, and if you still feel the same way, you can deck me." Shawn offered, hoping that Jane would agree. But, much to his dismay, she didn't.

"I'd feel the same way about him if we went on a million dates. I would feel the same way if he took me on a trip to Paris and we had a fantastic time. I do not like him. He's a pompous, arrogant asshole. No thank you."

"But he's nothing like that though" Shawn tried again, earning a glare from Jane. "He really isn't. That's just his way of doing things. He's too shy to ask you out, so he makes an ass of himself. He doesn't really mean to, it just happens. That's Hunter for you."

Jane seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope. Still no."

Shawn sighed, giving up until a thought flashed through his mind. "What if I tell you about what's going on with Maura & Tommy?"

Jane felt a hitch catch in her throat as she looked at him. Is he serious or is he playing me just so I'll do what he wants me to? Jane thought to herself. But Shawn had never played her before. Every time he had said he would do something, he did. He had never once let her down. "Why you gotta do that?"

"What?" Shawn laughed.

"You know something about Maura & Tommy, why don't you just tell me?" Jane softly asked, hoping to get him to tell her without having to go through the torture of a date with Hunter.

"I won't tell you unless you promise me you'll go on one date with-"

"With you? Shawny, I thought you loved me?" A high pitch voice called from behind Shawn.

Shawn turned around and saw Stephanie walking towards him with a smile on her face. "Hey baby girl." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey. So what's this about you trying to get Jane to go on a date with you?" Stephanie asked quizzically.

"No, not me babe. I'm trying to get her to go with Hunter." Shawn answered and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Oh Lord."

"That's what I'm saying." Jane said laughing.

"But Janie, I may have some info you want." Shawn reminded her, and Jane's face fell.

"What info?" Stephanie asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing ba-" Shawn started until he was cut off.

"Stephanie! Do you know what's going on with Maura and my brother?" Jane asked excitedly, hoping to get a real answer from Stephanie.

Instead, Stephanie looked just as confused as Jane was. "Something's going on between Maura and-"

"Tommy! What's up man?" Shawn yelled out to Tommy, who was walking up beside Jane.

"Hey Shawn. Stephanie." Tommy said then turned to look at his sister. "Hey sis. Maura's looking for you."

"Oh really? Well she should know we come over here everyday to meet up with Stephanie." Jane replied a little too harshly.

"Alright. Damn. You on your period or something?" Tommy teased before walking off.

Jane just rolled her eyes and clenched her fists, feeling her blood begin to boil. She turned back around to a very shocked Stephanie & Shawn. "You okay, Jane?" Shawn asked but instantly regretting it when he saw the look in Jane's eyes. Jane pushed past them and rushed into the bathroom.

Jane stopped at the bathroom sink and just stood there. She didn't know what the hell was going on with her right now, but she was sure she didn't like it. Why should she be so pissed off that her best friend is talking to her brother? Probably because she knows just how her brothers can be. As manipulative and sneaky as any other bastard out there. And she didn't want to see Maura getting hurt. Jane sighed heavily and the turned on the cool water, splashing some of it in her face.

She heard the door open but didn't pay any mind to it. She turned the water off then reached to get a paper towel so she could wipe off her face. Once she did and she opened her eyes, she wished she never came into the bathroom.

"Oh look girls; it's the Queen of the Dykes." Jessica, head of the cheer-leading squad quipped, causing her three sidekicks to laugh along with her.

Jane just rolled her eyes and tried to push her way out of the bathroom, but one of the sidekicks named Ashley stood in her way. "Move Ashley." Jane sneered, glaring at the much smaller girl.

"Yeah, that's right. Go run back to your brainiac girlfriend, you dyke." Jessica cackled along with her friends.

At that moment, something inside Jane snapped and she turned around and punched Jessica as hard as she could in her mouth, causing her to fall to the ground. Realizing what she had done, Jane ran from the bathroom and down the hall, away from the cafeteria. She ran out the school doors and didn't stop. She wouldn't be able to play the game tonight. She knew that for a fact. This was the 2nd time she had went and did something stupid, like punch someone, and she knew coach would make her sit this game out.

"Fuck!" Jane screamed out as she came to a halt. She swore a few more times under her breath before looking up and realizing that she was at the park near her home. She hadn't realized that she ran that far away from school. Sighing heavily, Jane walked over to the bush near the bench and picked up her basketball that her and Frankie hid there. They've been hiding it in the same spot ever since they first started coming to the park when they were 7 & 6.

Jane started her own practice for the game she would've been playing tonight, had she not hit Jessica's snob ass in the face. Jane couldn't quite put her finger on what made her so pissed off. She knew it couldn't have been because of the whole "dyke" thing. Every bitch in school that wasn't on the basketball team or Stephanie or Maura, called her a dyke. She just learned to get used to it. She knew it wasn't because Jessica mentioned something about her running off, because many times, she did walk away to avoid getting in trouble. But something that Jessica had said this time just ticked her off.

Off in her own little world, Jane didn't realize when someone else walked onto the basketball court. "Hey Jane." The voice said.

Jane turned around and was shocked to see who it was. "Hey"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	5. Are They or Aren't They?

Ch.5

"Hey Jane." The voice said.

Jane turned around and was shocked to see who it was. "Hey." She replied, pulling her hair back behind her ear. "You following me or something?" Jane asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

The other person laughed shook their head. "No. Well something like that. I saw you run out from school and Shawn asked me to come after you. Make sure that you were alright and everything." The voice explained.

Jane sucked her teeth looked everywhere but at him. She really hadn't wanted to see him today. Especially now since the incident with Jessica happened, which she was still sure she wouldn't be able to play the biggest game of the year because of it. "Well I'm perfectly fine. So you wasted your time coming after me, Hunter." Jane sneered.

Hunter sighed heavily ran his long fingers through his short, spiky, blonde hair. It wasn't that Hunter was a bad looking guy. Because if Jane was completely honest with herself, Hunter was absolutely gorgeous. He had broad shoulders, a long neck, beautiful brown eyes, and he was fit tall. The 16 year old was handsome. Only problem was that he knew he was good looking, and great at sports. "Look Jane, I-" Hunter started, licking his dry lips and looking up towards the sky. "I know that you don't particularly care for me too much, not that I can blame you. I can make a complete ass of myself at times." He was going to continue but stopped once he had realized that Jane wasn't paying him any attention. "Maura was worried about you Jane. She was going to come after you but Shawn stopped her. He I both said that she didn't need to miss class. It took some serious convincing from Shawn; well he practically had to drag her ass to class." Hunter laughed and Jane just stared at him.

"You could've just left me here alone with my thoughts." Jane replied defiantly.

"Yeah, I could've. But then if I would've went back there and told Maura that I just left you here, she would've kicked my ass." Hunter pointed out. "She is your best friend, ya know. She cares about you."  
p

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't need you to tell me she's my best friend, I think I'm aware of this."

"Are you also aware of what's going on with her and Tommy?" Hunter asked, looking down at the ground. When he looked up at her, he noticed the puzzled look on her face.

"What about them?" Jane questioned, shifting her weight to her left foot, her hair blowing in the rare summer breeze.

"Hunter took in a deep breath before replying, "They're dating Jane."

xxx….xxx….xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx…

Jane busted through the school doors and noticed that it was after the last period of the day. Pushing through the wave of students that had crowed the hallways, most chatting at their lockers, Jane turned down the west hallway.

"Jane wait!" Hunter called after her, trying to push his was through the crowd as well, but not having much luck since he was not as small as Jane's slender figure. He sighed heavily, realizing he wouldn't be able to stop her from what she was about to do.

Jane seen him straight away, his back turned to her, standing with a group of his "stoner" friends laughing like an idiot. One of his friends, that Jane recalled was named Austin, spotted Jane coming towards them and tried to get Tommy's attention. But it was too late. Jane came up from behind him and pushed him up against his locker.

"What the hell!" Tommy exclaimed, fear evident in his eyes as they connected with Jane's dark orbs. "Jane-" Tommy started before being cut off by Jane.

"Who the hell do you think you are dating her? Who gave the right to date my best friend?" Jane asked angrily.

"Janie-" He tried again, but was once again cut off by his older sibling.

"How the hell would you feel if I dated one of your friends?"

"I wouldn't care! It's not that big a deal!" Tommy shouted, his own anger rising. "Besides, what's it to you anyhow? And who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me who I can and can't date?"

"I know you Tommy! I know what you're gonna do to her!" Jane responded, her fist clenched, threatening Tommy to try something stupid.

"Jane-" Tommy started before he sucked his teeth and taking in a deep breath. There was no use in arguing with his sister. It was best to just tell her the truth instead of try to piss her off even more. "Janie, to be perfectly honest with you... We aren't even dating." Tommy confessed, hoping that his sister believed him.

Jane placed her hand on her left hip. "You're not dating?" Jane asked, hardly convinced.

"No." Tommy answered. "I mean... she's cool and all but... She's kinda weird, ya know?

Jane breathed heavily then shook her head as she let go of Tommy. "Don't let me find out you're lying, Tommy." Jane threatened, making Tommy raise up his hands in defense.

"Jane?" A soft voice called from behind her.

Jane closed her eyes and sucked in a breath at the sound of her voice turned around.

Maura's eyes darted back and forth from Tommy to Jane. She hoped prayed that Tommy hadn't let Jane in on her plan. "Jane-"

"Are you and Tommy dating, Maur?" Jane interrupted, looking back at her brother.

"What?" Maura said, clearly shocked by the absurd question. She stared at her tall, raven-haired friend and shook her head. "No! God no! He's disgusting."

"Yeah and you're a real treat, princess!" Tommy yelled out to Maura.

Maura just flipped him the bird then turned her attention back to Jane. "Why on earth would make you think I dated Tommy?" Maura asked, making a face.

Jane shrugged her shoulders then glanced around Maura, searching for Hunter's tall frame. "A dumbass gave me some incorrect information." Jane sneered.

"Uh oh. Sounds like that particular someone is in a hell of a lot of trouble." Maura replied, trying to follow Jane's gaze. "Who are you looking for?" Maura asked.

"Hunter." Jane answered.

Maura made a disgusted face and shuddered. "Hunter, really? Why?"

"He's the one who suggested that you Tommy were dating." Jane replied, still searching for Hunter's blonde hair. He was quite easy to spot when Jane saw him across the hall not fifty feet away from her. She excused herself from Maura and hurried over to Hunter. When she reached him, she flicked him hard in his ear.

"Ouch!" He yelled out and turned around, earning a slap across his face from Jane. "Ow, what the hell, Jane!"

"That's for fucking lying to me about my brother Maura, you ass." Jane informed him and his eyes grew wide.

"I seriously thought that they were together." He tried but Jane shook her head.

"Bullshit you did. You knew I'd be pissed off if they were together. You were trying to get me mad and have come crawling back to you, all hurt and upset. But it didn't work, huh Hunter?" Jane taunted, walking back towards Maura. Maura just stood there smiling, clearly amused. "Shut up, Maur."

Maura laughed and shook her head. "So Hunter "The Asshole" tried telling you I was "dating" your brother? Gross."

"Yeah I know." Jane said, grabbing Maura's stuff from her hands. "And I was dumb enough to believe him, yeah?"

"Well, I'm sure he was very convincing." Maura joked, tossing her hair back in a fit of laughter.

"Please shut up, Maura." Jane said, trying not to laugh. It was pretty funny though if you thought about it. Jane actually believed Hunter, whom she hated, when she knew that if Maura EVER were to date Tommy, she would know.

"I mean.. Come on Jane. I dislike your brothers just as much as you do. I would NEVER date either of them. And you seriously bought that from Hunter?" Maura said, still laughing.

"I was kind of upset. And he... seemed sincere." Jane admitted.

"Yeah. The only time that man'll be sincere is on his death bed." Maura replied, shaking her head.

"Well, let's just get home. If we're lucky, we can get home before my idiot brother's can grab a bite to eat before the game."

"Ooh, you still get to play?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Coach said that he'd let it slip this one time only. But if it happens again, I'm fucked." Jane answered, smiling happily. "I'm just glad that Coach Carson is so understanding. If we still had Coach Jackson from middle school-"

"Ha! You would've been dropped the first week!" Maura laughed, and Jane just glared at her.

"You know, you are very lucky that you're my best friend, otherwise I'd drop your ass." Jane teased as Maura laughed again and linked their arms together.

"You wouldn't drop me. You love me too much." Maura pointed out, laying her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah, you think." Jane teased as they walked out of the school.

Once they reached the Rizzoli residence, Maura hopped onto the soft, blue couch. "So when's your mother getting home?" Maura asked, slipping her shoes off and setting them under the coffee table.

"Around 4:30. Pop won't be home until 7:45." Jane answered, handing Maura a root beer that she grabbed from the fridge, then sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"So he'll miss the first half of your game, again?" Maura assumed, getting a nod from Jane in response. Maura smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Jane."

"No big deal. I mean, it's not like he can help his job, ya know?" Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I know that Jane... But I also know it hurts you when he isn't able to make it." Maura pointed out, pulling her legs behind her so that she could sit on them.

ane just shrugged her shoulders again. "It's alright. At least he's there for the end of the game." Jane replied, picking at her already short fingernails. Jane sighed as she looked at Maura's school books. "What's the homework for tonight? I kinda zoned out." Jane asked, grabbing Maura's algebra book.

"Ugh, pages 129-150." Maura responded, getting a "What the hell" look from Jane. "Dumbass Alex had to run his mouth all period, so Mr. Levias got pissed and assigned everyone that for homework."

"God, I'd just LOVE to beat the hell out of Alex somedays." Jane ranted, combing her hair back with her fingers. "And Mr. Levias needs to go jump off a cliff or on a dick!" Jane continued, causing Maura to laugh at the last comment. "What? Everyone in the damn school knows he's gay! With his high pitch voice and shaking his ass everywhere he walks, not to mention the way he stares at some of the guys' asses."

"You're terrible." Maura laughed, smacking Jane lightly on her arm. "Hmm.. But we need to start on this homework, Jane."

Jane groaned. "But I don't get it! It makes my damn head hurt!" Jane said, rubbing her temples. "See? My head already hurts and we haven't even started yet."

"Jane, do me a favor." Maura started, waiting for Jane's nod. "Calm the hell down and just relax. We don't have to start on it until later if you'd like." Maura offered, getting a sigh of relief from Jane.

"Thank God! I hate algebra. It's senseless." Jane claimed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Say, since we're waiting until later to do homework, wanna go to the park so I can kick your ass in basketball?" Jane offered, smirking at Maura.

"Ugh, why? You beat me at everything. Well except math, which I excel in." Maura smirked, earning a slight push from Jane.

p"Shut up and get your shoes back on." Jane demanded, slipping on her basketball shoes.

"Well maybe you should ask me nicely and I might." Maura reasoned, Jane giving her a side glance.

"Fine. Would you please do me the great honor of playing basketball with me?" Jane requested, rolling her eyes.

Maura just smiled and slipped on her tennis shoes. "Why of course Jane! I'd love to join you in a game of ball!" Maura replied, giving Jane a big smile. "See? Isn't it nice to use proper language?"

Jane sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you Miss Isles." Jane said, allowing Maura to walk out of the door first then followed behind her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"See? I told you I would win!" Jane cheered, holding the game ball in her hand then spinning it on her finger.

"You mean your team won, Jane?" Maura informed, earning a glare from Jane.

"You still did great sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Angela congratulated, kissing her daughters cheeks.

"Thanks ma." Jane said, before remembering what she wanted to ask her mother. "Hey ma? Where was pop? I thought he got off at 7:45?" Jane asked, pulling her hair down from her ponytail. Jane and Maura both noticed Angela tense up for a moment before speaking again.

"Oh, he just had to umm.. He had to finish a few things up with his client. Something about the main water valve busting or something." Angela said with a dismissive wave.

Jane and Maura glanced at each other then shrugged their shoulders. "Okay then, ma. I'm going to go jump in the shower." Jane said before running of towards the bathroom, leaving Maura to stand there awkwardly.

"So... Mrs. Rizzoli-"

"Please Maura, call me Angela." Angela pleaded with a gentle smile. "That was some game huh?" Angela said as she walked into the kitchen. "Jane has always been a great player!" She boasted, picking up the house phone. "Does pizza sound okay to you Maura? Oh and your mother did say it was alright that you spent the evening with Jane correct?" Angela asked, looking for the number to a local pizza place.

p"Um yes pizza is fine. And my mother said it was fine that I stayed over here." Maura answered, sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's Frankie and Tommy?"

"Ah, those boys. I swear, they can be trouble." Angela said randomly before answering Maura's question. "Frankie is staying with that boy.. Hunter I think his name is. And Tommy is spending the evening with his cousin Craig."

Maura tensed by the mention of Craig's name. Craig was Jane's older cousin, and Maura had heard things from Jane about him. Jane didn't like talking about him or to him. She figured that if Jane didn't speak to him, Tommy wouldn't either. Tommy did a lot of the things that Jane did. It was shocking to Maura that he was hanging out with Craig.

"I didn't know that they were close." Maura mentioned.

"Oh they used to not be close, until recently that is. Craig stopped by once while Jane was at your house I think. Since then, they've been hanging out and everything. I think it's great! It's time that Tommy found someone he could hang out with." Angela said with a smile.

Maura gave her a fake smile before looking down at the floor. She pushed herself up from the table and walked out of the kitchen then went into Jane's room. She smiled at the memory she had of when she had first came into Jane's room. She remembered how she went into deep detail about how sharks dolphins were different from one another. Maura shook her head as her fingers traced along the back of the black stallion that Maura had given Jane for her 10th birthday. Sighing lightly, Maura sat down on Jane's bed, feeling the silky green fabric against her fingertips. Maura loved Jane's room. It felt so warm, so comforting, and so full of life.

Lost in her thoughts, Maura didn't notice that Jane had entered the room with a towel on her head. "Well don't you look cozy on my bed?" Jane teased, causing Maura to nearly jump out of her skin.

"You scared me to death Jane!" Maura scolded, making Jane laugh.

"You should've seen your face Maur!" Jane laughed, sitting next to Maura on her bed. "It was priceless!"

Maura shook her head and playfully slapped Jane's shoulder. "You're an evil woman." Maura stated, poking Jane in her side, making her laugh louder. Maura knew that it would be a fun evening.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


End file.
